Pokemon an Adventure Of A Life Time
by ryaneden25
Summary: A new Pokemon fanfic. it starts my main OC Amaterasu and her journey in the world of Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon. An Adventure Of A Life Time.

Chapter 00: Welcome to the World Of Pokemon!

Hello there! Welcome to the world of POKEMON! This world is inhabited by creatures called Pocket Monsters or Pokemon for short For some people, POKEMON are pets. Others use them for fights.

In this world there are many Pokemon many Pokemon now days have the ability to speak! Even though most Pokemon have this ability some choose not to speak. There are 6 regions that we know of. These are of course

Kanto

Johto

Hoenn

Shinnon

Unvona

Kalos

There are also the legendary Sevil Island that are said to be off the coast of the Kanto region. Before one reaches Hoenn. But no one has been to this land. Although legend has it a Mew is on the island along with other rare Pokemon.

Oh I frogot there are also other Regions but they aren't that important as the Six listed. These are.

Oree

Firore

Almia

Oblivia

Firore, Almia, and Oblivia are the locations that Pokemon Rangers come from. They are unqie trainers that don't capture Pokemon. But instead befriend them with there Stylus and use them to help put out forest fires and such other mayhem

in ancient times there was a region called Ransei

in which ancient Pokemon trainers used Pokemon to fight over territory not much is known about this time frame however.

And even father back in times was a time when there were only Pokemon. And it's said they talked much like how they do now.

There are 718 Pokemon known and even more to be discovered. The Heroine for the first part of Story will encounter many of this Pokemon and many villainous teams through how said regions.

The Heroine's journey however will only last for so long and then will come a new Heroine. And she will continue were the Original Heroine left off.

Stay tune as our Heroine will encounter Many enemies and befriend many Pokemon and People. Will see her grow and mature.

On our Adventure through the Pokemon World.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanto Saga,

Chapter 01: Pallet Town, A Pure White Beginning

It's that time of the year. That time were all young trainers start out on there Adventure to become a Pokemon Master, the town is Pallet Town the home of renown Pokemon Prof. Professor Oak, who studies the relations between Human and Pokemon. The Children that are leaving today are.

Red- a former friend of Blue. And a Rival of Amaterasu's. Red doesn't speak much but Leaf, Blue and Ama know what he means most of the time.

Leaf Oak – Blue's Little Sister and Amaterasu's best friend. Unlike her twin brother Blue. Leaf is the nice and friendly of the two. She has given Amaterasu's nickname of Ama

Blue Oak. - Leaf's older Brother and Amaterasu's rival. Blue's protective and Snobbish older brother. Although many seem him as Red's rival he is actually Ama's rival though doesn't take her that seriously. It has been said buy both Leaf and her grandfather that due to Blue's way of treating Ama he may have a crush on her. Though he has dismissed this.

AMATERASU – Our heroine. Amaterasu is new to Kanto having only recently arrived in town. As her dad was transferred from the Johto region to Kanto. Ama's mother is Joy (yes that Joy. But Ama's mother is a retired Pokemon nurse. )

Let's Join Ama and Leaf now as they are outside Pallet town now with Red as the trio are exploring the outskirts just days before they leave on there journey.

"Leaf, you know we aren't allowed to be this far from the village!" Amaterasu shouted as her and Red were searching for Leaf who got separated from them. Red looked to the side. "Nah, I don't think She'd leave us out here Red. "Ama said looking back at him. Red shrugged as he headed left. And Ama mistakenly headed Right.

"Man, I'm gonna get in so much trouble for being out this late." Ama said as she went past a few bushes. "I hate to say this Red but were lost I believe. " Ama said as she turned around and Red was gone. "Red? Oh great not you to..." Ama said as she slumped down. "I'm never gonna get out of this maze." She said as she started to tear up. She then heard a Cry, the cry of an unknown Pokemon (Or at least to her. ) "Huh? That sounds like a Pokemon. "Ama said coming towards the Pokemon. "Wow, I've never seen a Pokemon like this before. I better Sketch it." Ama said as she got out her notebook and pencil and started to jot down what it looked liked. She was just about finished before it ran away at the sound of the bushes rustling. "No Come back! I wasn't done yet." She said sadly.

"See. I told you we'd find her Red. You just gotta use your head." Leaf said as she and Red appeared from the bushes. "Yo, Ammy what was you drawing?" Leaf said as she yanked Amaterasu's note book from her hand. "A Pokemon I've never seen before! It was just standing there. Watching me. "she said standing up off the ground. Leaf showed it to Red and then handed it back to Amaterasu. "Maybe gramps know which Pokemon it is. We can ask him once we get back." Leaf said as the three made there way out of the little forest on the edge of Pallet Town.

"With out a doubt the Pokemon you saw was Xerneas. Amaterasu. "Oak said as he handed her back her note book. "But I though X was only in the Kalos region gramps." Leaf said sitting at the computer desk.

"Something must of drawn it here. A legendary Pokemon only shows up in signs of danger. " Oak said as he started to call someone. "You should head home for the night." He said to Amaterasu, who nodded she waved good buy to Red and Leaf thinking about her encounter with the Legendary Pokemon.

Could Oak be right? Is there danger up ahead for young heroes? Only time will tell as we continue on our Adventure in the Pokemon World!.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 02: A Rough Start. And A New Friend.

It was a bright and early morning as the town was a buzz with excitement.

"Hmm, which one will I choose?" Amaterasu said as she put her backpack over her shoulder. "Bulbasuar, Chamander or Squirtle. It's such a difficult choice." She said as she put her Drawing pad into her backpack. And strapped her Poketech onto her wrist. "I Wonder if Leaf's there yet. Knowing Blue and Red both of them are already gone." She said as she waved good bye to her mother.

"Hmm, What do you mean there's not any Pokemon left?" Amaterasu said to Professor Oak. "Well, Leaf just left here with her Bulbasuar, and that was the last starter I had for the moment. Don't Worry though just wait here." Professor Oak said as he left to head off to Viridian City to get back up starters from Nurse Joy.

An hour later. "Ugh. I Can't stand the wait any longer! "Amaterasu said jumping out of the chair she was setting in and rushed out the door.

And ran right into Professor Oak. "I Know your in a rush Amaterasu but you should be more patient." Oak said as he got back up. "Now than there's Bulbasuar and Squirtle and Charmander. Which one do you choose? Think carefully now." Oak said as he placed the Pokeballs on the table

"Mmmm, Let's see. Even though I'll be at a disadvantage against 1st Gym Leader. I Choose Charmander. " Amaterasu said as she took the Pokeball. "Very Fitting. Considering your name is that of a sun goddess" Oak said as he reached into his desk. "Here's your very own Pokedex and some Pokeballs." Oak said handing the items to her.

She then proceeded to put said items into her back. "Well, i guess then I'm off Professor. Leaf, Blue and Red are way ahead of me!" Amaterasu said as she rushed off out the door.

It took the young woman about 20 minutes to make it to Viridian Forest.

Tried Amaterasu decided to take a rest and get to know her Charmander

"Come on out Charmander." Amaterasu said calling out her Charmander. "let's see what the Pokedex says" She said fiddling with her Pokedex

Charmander #004

Pokedex Entry:

The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly

Data for your Charmander

Gender: Female

Currently Known attacks

Scratch

Ember

Flamethrower

Rage

"So your a girl huh? I Thought most starters were Male." Amaterasu said to Charmander

"Well not this Charmander. Have you got a problem with that?" Charmander said as the fire on her tail burned brighter.

"No-No, not at all." Ama said with a smile.

"Your rather short for a human aren't you? Are you sure your old enough to have a Pokemon?" Charmander said looking at Ama who was only about 3 feet taller than Charmander.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY HEIGHT!" Amaterasu said picking up Charmander by her tail.

"I Said your short!" Charmander said back

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!" Ama said as was about to toss Charmander before snapping out of her rage. "Oh, Sorry Charmander. I Didn't mean to hurt you." She said back to her calm state putting Chamander back down on the ground.

"Note to self avoid insulting this human's height" Charmander said thinking to herself.

the shouting from Ama had alerted a horde of angry Beedrill which began chasing her and Charmander.

the both let out a loud scream and Ama quickly grabbed her bag and Charmander and started to run from the horde.

while the two were arguing with each other they didn't notice that the two where about to head right out off a cliff.

as the two ran off said cliff they hugged each other tightly. Ama quickly looked down and were about land in water. and knowing Fire Types were weak towards Water. and worried about her Charmander's safety.

Ama tossed Charmander off the side so She would land on dry land while Ama herself was swept up in the raging water.

"Amaterasu! Don't worry I'm coming!" Charmander shouted after her trainer as Ama was Knocked once she hit the water.

Well this is a quit a start for our young miss isn't it? Will Ama Survive her deadly encounter? Find Out as we continue our Journey into the Pokemon World.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 03: The Mysterious Girl, Kiyomi

"Gotcha!" Charmander said she grabbed a hold of Ama's hat and started to pull her help.

"It looks like you need help." A Voice said behind Charmander. Chamander looked back while still trying to keep a hold on Ama. "Who are you?" Charmander said as the sun was setting.

"Just Someone wondering by. No One really important." She said approaching Charmander.

"Stay back I'm warning you! " Charmander said preparing to use Ember to protect her trainer. "Relax, weary Pokemon. I am not here to harm you." The girl said as Charmander started to get sleepy. "Sleep now." She said then Charmander fell over asleep before Ama was swept off in the stream once again.

She was shrouded in a purple mist which proceeded to lift her up out of the river. the same purple mist lifted up Ama's Charmander. "You both will be well soon." The young girl said as she started to walk back to her came with the two in the mist followed her.

A Day Later.

"Charmander!" Ama shouted as she woke up, she looked around and noticed she was inside of a cabin with various Hex symbols and pentagrams decorations around the room. "Did, you save me?" Ama said as there was a young girl sitting in the middle of the room while reading a book.

"Yes, I did. as for your Pokemon. she is resting inside her Pokeball." The young girl said. "Wh-who are you?" Ama said getting up out of the bed. "You may call me Kiyomi. young one." She said bowing towards Amaterasu.

"Young one? But you look like your the same age as me. and my name is Amaterasu but most people just call me Ama." She said waving to the girl.

"Even though i appear to be only 10. I am much older than that." Kiyomi said getting off of the floor handing the Pokeball containing Ama's Charmander to her. "Thanks " Ama said Putting her Pokeball on her belt.

"I have been doing a reading on your future. and i have seen many things ahead for you." Kiyomi said as she picked up her book. "You can see my future Kiyo?" Ama said to her. "Please refrain from calling me Kiyo. call me buy my full name. Kiyomi " She said.

"Oh, sorry Kiyomi. " Ama said not sure what to think about this strange girl.

"Yes, I Can see the future. and I am to be your guide throughout your journey. " Kiyomi said bowing towards Ama. "That is if thou wishes me to." She added.

"Sure i could always use another friend." Amaterasu said with a smile as both headed from Kiyomi's home.

So after a near death encounter Ama gains a new friend in Kiyomi. but this young Kiyomi harbors a darker secret in her past history. What is this secret? Find out as we continue our Journey in the Pokemon world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 04: Amaterasu Catches a Pokemon!

The Next Morning after Amaterasu, Meet Kiyomi started on the journey to Pewter City. right at the moment. Amaterasu is battling a Bug Catcher named Arnie

"Go Caterpie use String Shot on Charmander!" He shouted as a web shot out of the top of Caterpie's head.

"Got to shoot faster than that to catch me!" Chamander said avoided the shots of web "Go Charmander! Use Flamethrower!" Amaterasu shouted as Charmander turn towards the Caterpie and shot out a breath of fire. quickly ending the battle.

"That's victory number 10!" Amaterasu shouted picking up Charmander. "Were an unstoppable machine!" Charmander said hugging Ama "Cockiness is quickly brought down." Kiyomi said appearing as soon as the Bug Catcher left.

"Come on, Kiyomi. no one can beat me and Charmander! I bet we're ready to face the Pewter City Gym Leader. " Amaterasu said as the trio continued onward.

"Hmm. I'm not so sure about that." Kiyomi said as she spotted a Caterpie wondering into the path it looked at Amaterasu. "Ick, it's a bug" Charmander said looking at the Caterpie, who just started at the trio. "Oh, That's right. Caterpie are one of the Pokemon that can't talk right?" Amaterasu said to Kiyomi who nodded yes.

"Among them are the Geodude family. and Onix, Steelix and Digglett " Kiyomi said as Amaterasu started to dig in her bag.

"There we go found it!" Ama said pulling out a Net Ball she had found in the forest. "Don't tell me. your gonna catch a disgusting bug!" Chamander said to Ama.

"Don't be like that Char. Plus it would help us in the future." Amaterasu said. "Fine than, But I'm not battling it. I've had enough of bugs for the day." Charmander said pushing the button on her Pokeball to go back into it. "Char! " Ama said looking at it.

"Even amongst Fire-Types bugs are strongly disliked." Kiyomi said smirking. "I Can offer one of my Pokemon to help you." Kiyomi said getting out on of her Dusk Balls.

"No way. I'm gonna catch it all by myself." Amaterasu said as she prepared the Pokeball "Your mine Caterpie!" Ama said throwing the Pokeball at Caterpie it hit the bugs head and it was quickly sucked up into the Pokeball.

"It's not going to be as easy as you think all the time." Kiyomi said as the Pokeball's red light turned white.

"Yay! I Caught Caterpie!" Ama shouted gleefully running over to her new Pokemon.

So Amaterasu catches her very first Pokemon. She's going to be put to the test in the next chapter. as she has her first encounter with the villainous Team Rocket!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 05: Team Rocket's Debut Chapter!

"Man, this forest seems like it will never end. " Amaterasu said as she and Kiyomi were making there way through the forest. Amaterasu let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. "If your tired we can rest." Kiyomi said as Amaterasu shook her head. "I'm not sleepy. I Can keep going." She said yawning after each word.

"Amaterasu. you don't have to push yourself." Kiyomi said as she pulled out one of her charms. "It's fine... I'm okay.." She said as she feel against a tree. "Well Maybe a little sleep will help me." Amaterasu said as Kiyomi smiled and put her charm back into the bag. "Sometimes you have to force children." Kiyomi thought to herself.

An hour later in said forest

Amaterasu was asleep in her tent with snuggled up with her Charmander and Caterpie. And Kiyomi was reading a book by the campfire. But not all is quite this night in Viridian Forest. As a certian trio of trouble makers are plotting.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James:** Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all peoples within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James:** To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James:** James!

**Jessie:** Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

**James:** Surrender now or prepare to fight!

"Would you both pipe down!" Mewoth said whacking both Jessie and James "Don't hit us you moron. We're in charge here!" Jessie said striking Mewoth on the head. "Oh look there's or target" James said looking through the bushes at Kiyomi "Hold on der Jimmy boy. dat don't look like the picture the boss gave us." Mewoth said holding a picture of a younger version of Kiyomi.

"Who care's let's bring her back to the boss and get our paycheck!" Jessie said pulling out a net launcher. "But what if it's not the right person Jessie?" James said as he helped her hold it up. "We'll sort it out later." Jessie said. "Fire!" Mewoth said pointing at Kiyomi a loud bang came from the machine as as a steel net shot out but it went right through Kiyomi

"What the? What's wrong with this stupid thing!" Jessie said throwing the net launcher down. "If you want to kidnap someone you should really be more quite." The actual Kiyomi said, coming out from behind some bushes, as the version of her sitting by the campfire vanished.

"How did you do that?" James said to Kiyomi. "Your here for Giovanni right? My awnser is still no." Kiyomi said to the trio.

"Da Boss Wants you so you coming back with us!" Mewoth said "Yeah so Prepare for Trouble!" Jessie said as she through her Pokeball containing her Ekans out. "If you won't come back the easy way. we'll make you come back the hard way." James said throwing his Pokeball out as well containing his Koffing. Kiyomi chuckled which sent chills down the TR Trio's back. "Fine if you really want a Pokemon Battle. " She said tossing out two of her Pokeballs containing both Alakazam and Haunter. "Ala, use Psycho Cut and Hau use Sucker Punch. " Kiyomi said to her Pokemon. "Right Mistress." Both Pokemon said as they went to preform there attacks quickly betting Ekans and Koffing.

"Get out there and help Mewoth!" Jessie said throwing Mewoth into the battle before Mewoth could do anything he was met with a swift Sucker Punch from Hau knocking him right back into Jessie and James.

"I think it's about time we ended this little comedy show!" Ala said as his eyes light up yellow. "I agree !" Hau said to Ala "Now Hau, use Thunderbolt while Ala use Charge Beam send Team Rocket flying!" Kiyomi said as both Pokemon used there electric attacks on Jessie and James and there Pokemon sending the flying into the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they could be heard shouting as they vanished from view point.

"They will be back you know." Ala said to Kiyomi "I know." Kiyomi said recalling both of her Pokemon into there Pokeballs.

So Team Rocket makes there shocking debut in this chapter. and we learn a little more about Kiyomi. but just what does Giovanni want with her? Find out out next time. (Maybe)


End file.
